


【翻译】The Harbinger that Arrives before Dawn平明前的征兆  by scorpiris

by liangdeyu



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 睡着的赫菲斯提安做了个梦。既然他醒了，他该如之奈何？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Harbinger that Arrives before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885123) by [scorpiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiris/pseuds/scorpiris). 



就好像他在努力穿过一团黑雾和沼泽视物一样，就好像他在尽力越过一股厚重的缓流听声一样。他试图说话，但是这感觉就像他正在窒息，就像是有水灌进了他的鼻子，嘴巴和咽喉。于是他亲身体会到了溺水之时说话有多么困难。

这里有人，他们好像正在远处尖叫。他感觉他的手抓住了某人，他感觉有人在推挤他的同时大声吼叫。时间似乎过的太快了，他有一种恐惧的感觉就好像他要来不及了。那种推挤感一直没停下，他用双手紧紧抓住某人的胳膊努力将其带走，现在更加用力了，现在更加急迫了。

他的视野开始变得清晰，就像眼睛终于从光明适应了黑暗，或者相反。他眨了眨眼，追寻着仿佛遁入眼底的痛感。他最先看见了黑影们，是人，很多很多人；接着他注意到房间里的座椅，这是某种宴会的尾声，他不知道，但看得出这些人飨宴太久都不太清醒，他们的影像灰沉暗淡。一抹淡淡的血色好像无尽的轻纱萦绕在他眼前。

现在他听到了遥远而沉闷的噪音，那是些叫嚣和咆哮，室温骤升。最先出现了怒吼的口型，然后是脸庞，扭曲变形仿佛复仇女神亲自塑成。愤怒的话语洒进空中，四下坠落，回旋往复。之后是人们，更多的人明亮地发光，一些被疯狂紧绕，另一些在愤慨地痛斥，而一切之上，是他所熟知的明亮灼热的怒火。

“亚历山大！”他透过被黑雾缠裹的喉舌大喊，虽拼尽全力仍是徒劳。他抓住的胳膊属于亚历山大，他拼命阻拦的伟岸身躯是亚历山大，将他生生烧灼的怒火来自亚历山大，对他窒息般的恳求充耳不闻的是亚历山大。

最先是亚历山大，然后是所有其他人。他也许能一一认出，那些人影都是他的朋友，战友，甚至还有敌人。他们是他面目不清的熟人，正在呼喊，大叫，冲撞，直到一个人从朦胧的阴影中显现出来，满脸怒容，口中喷涌着仇恨和嘲讽。克雷塔斯！有那么一刹那他被彻底惊呆。

与生俱来的本能和在亚历山大军中磨砺出的经验让他突然想通了前因后果。他的神经因千般绝望嗡嗡作响，他重新抓紧了亚历山大，再次警惕地扫视眼前的一切，能看见东西的不多，远远不够。他身后有一支长矛闪烁着凶兆。他眼睁睁地看着亚历山大握住了那根细杆，他无助地向前扑去，无助地大喊着阻拦。他看见鲜血，看见死亡。他感觉到窒息。

不……天父宙斯啊……你做了些什么，我做了些……

他感觉自己像在坠落，而且出于某种愚蠢的理由他睁开了眼睛，大概这么做他才能拥抱他目击的恐怖场景然后……

***

眼前反而是一片明亮，早晨清新的空气扑面而来。他被亚历山大怡人的身影笼罩，那人在担忧中皱着眉，眼里闪耀着关切，“你好像正在梦中死去一样，”他心爱的声音说道，如夏日微风中的一声铃音。没有黑雾，没有沼泽，一无所惧。“我叫不醒你。”

“我……”赫菲斯提安困惑地四下张望，感觉茫然。早晨的太阳将明媚的白光透入帐内，根本没有令人窒息的黑暗。他穿过缝隙看到纯净的蓝天，他看见亚历山大的眼中毫无疯狂和暴怒。“一定是酒……”他挤出个笑容，但只能感觉到疲惫。他抵御住肌肉僵硬和心脏狂跳的抗议，艰难地坐起身来。

“你也可能是病了，”亚历山大温柔地把他推倒回床上，“你需要医生吗？我应该让他们来看看你。”

“不，其实……我……”一只手安慰性地轻按在他冰冷的前额上，他说不出话来，几乎是本能地凑近那手掌。  
“那就休息吧，今天什么也别做。”亚历山大低声道，慎重而真诚的声音舒适地冲刷着他，他闭上眼睛。“我需要你今晚恢复健康，我怕我今晚会需要你。”

“今……今晚？”他微微睁开眼问。今晚怎么了？他在一夜惊恐的余波中太过迷茫，似乎所有的记忆和智力都弃他而去。

“今晚的宴会。”

“宴会……”想不起来，他什么也没想到，在某刻之前他大脑一片空白，直到那刻亚历山大的手指轻抚过他的手臂。

"我打算把克雷塔斯任命为总督，但他这些天好像很不高兴，”亚历山大道，然后轻吻他的眉头，“我想你得帮我跟他讲讲道理。”

“克……克雷塔斯？”

”是的，今晚。”又一个轻吻抚过他的前额，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇。这吻流连忘返如同万物将亡。“休息吧，我们今晚再见。”如风过无痕，余音消散。

他凝视亚历山大仿佛命运将于此日把对方夺走。

今晚。

太阳不再温暖。寒冷攥住了他的心。


End file.
